


You're My Story

by half_ok



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Follows show canon until it doesn't, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Jeronica Nation, Jeronica Secret Santa 2019, Little Jughead and Little Veronica make an appearance, The time I went rogue and wrote the moments the show refused to give us, angst? don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_ok/pseuds/half_ok
Summary: We've all had that one friend we met for one brief shining moment as children. Only to never see them again once that day ends. What happens when you meet them again years later, only to realize, that maybe, you two were never supposed to be friends in the first place...
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	You're My Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreycasuallyobsesses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aubreycasuallyobsesses).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to Amber. Luckily I had been working on this off and on since March and I thought it was fitting for the list of tropes given, so I hope you like it.
> 
> This is the first Jeronica fanfic I've written and I thought I would give it to you Amber, as a thank you for providing a safe place for our little corner where we're free to discuss our otp.

_We've all had that one friend we met for one brief, shining moment as children. Only to never see them again after that one day ends. The memory of their name and face fade away as soon as you both go your separate ways. All that's left of them are vague flashes of images, the heat of the Summer Sun on your face, the feel of the warm metal or cool grass under your finger tips. But beyond all the fading memories, the one thing you do remember most clearly though, is the feeling of connection to that person is what stays with you the most, long after both of your childhoods are gone..._

****Years ago****

"This is the most boring Summer ever."

Jughead lamented to himself — kicking a rock in front of him for good measure — as he walked down the street making his way to the park. He had just left Betty's house after he was told by Mr. Cooper that she was at Girl Scouts and wouldn't be back until Saturday evening.

Archie wasn't at home either since he and his parent's were on a trip to Chicago to visit some of his relatives.

So now Jughead had no one to play with while he waited for his dad.

Jughead's dad was working on a house that was also near the neighborhood where both of his best friends lived. He had begged his dad to take him to work with him because he didn't want to spend another boring day at home. His little sister had been doing nothing but cry lately. His mom had told him she was only crying because of something to do with her teeth — so why his mom doesn't just take her to the dentist he just didn't know.

His dad only relented because the park was just right across the street and he took him when he had gone home for his lunch break. Giving Jughead his phone and some money to buy something at one of the foodstands if he got hungry, telling him he could go to the park only for a couple of hours.

Soon Jughead looked up from the rock he'd been kicking along the sidewalk, once he reached the corner that turns in to the park.

It was a warm summer day where it wasn't too hot that you had to stay inside. So Jughead could see that there were other people there spending the day outside too. There were some kids playing a game of football in the more grass-y area. Some older people sitting or laying under shade of the trees either reading or sleeping. A woman jogging with her dog. Their were ducks swimming over in the pond.

His mood lifting at the signs of summer around him, Jughead walked faster towards the playground until his shoes left the green grass and were crunching and shifting on the sandpit. The only thought now on his mind was where he should start.

Seeing that he recognized none of the other kids on the Jungle Gym, Jughead decided to go on the swings first since nobody was on it and it was under the shade of the trees. It was a good thing he had brought his book along he thought to himself as he reached into his back pocket, to pull out the latest _Baxter Brothers_ book his dad got for him yesterday.

Sitting down on the swing and cracking open his book he settled down to read. He was soon lost in the story. Using his feet to push the swing forward and back in a hypnotic manner. Maybe not having someone to play with today isn't so bad.

Jughead didn't realize how long he'd been on the swing reading, only that he was halfway through the book. He was absorbed in the story of the brothers trying to solve the mystery of an art exhibit's missing priceless artwork, while they were on a field trip to New York and how it all connects to the missing daughter of a rich businessman.

He guessed the daughter was the culprit and she was running away from her dad.

Just as Jughead got to the best part where the brothers were putting their clues together which would lead them to confronting their suspect. He was abruptly torn out of the story by the book being ripped from his hands.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise, jumping up from the swing, only to freeze at the sight of his book in the hands of a smirking Reggie Mantle.

Standing next to him was Chuck Clayton and Moose Mason who were all wearing the same smirk.

"What'cha reading, Jarhead?"

"Give me my book back, Reggie." Jughead demanded, ignoring the stupid way Reggie always said his name. Sticking his hand out for the book. Putting on a brave front, even though he was starting to get a sick feeling of apprehension in his stomach. He never liked these guys no matter how hard Archie would try to get him to play with them at school. They didn't like him either. Usually they would wait until Archie wasn't around to pick on him. Like right now.

They had been among those playing football on the otherside of the park. He silently chastised himself for forgetting to make sure they wouldn't notice him. Or better yet, maybe he should have just stayed home.

Reggie, as usual ignored his request, only flipping the pages open pretending interest in it, "You came all the way to the park to read? Who reads all by themself at a park?"

"Someone who doesn't have friends." Chuck answered with a laugh.

"Some people like to read you know. Just because you three can't read without the teacher's help," Jughead shot back, as he reached over the grab the book from Reggie, who quickly yanked it away over his head, "Give it back."

"You only like reading because you don't have any friends. Nobody else likes to play with you," Reggie sneered at Jughead as he reached for the book once more only for Reggie to toss it to Chuck.

He turned to Chuck, even though he knew they will only just toss the book to each other. He always hated the game Monkey In the Middle, because he was always the Monkey at school.

"Yeah, Archie only feels sorry for you that's why he pretends to be your friend," Chuck said cruelly before he tossed the book to Moose.

"No he doesn't," Jughead shook his head in denial at their words and at the doubt that sometimes crept in his thoughts. _What if Archie had said that before?_

"Yes he does. He told us so," Reggie affirmed, holding his hand out to catch next.

With surprising swiftness, Jughead caught part of the book the same time Reggie did. Feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to go back and forth being the monkey for a long time like he usually was in school, he tried to pull his book back. But Reggie only tightened his grip on it harder.

He pulled back, "Let go."

"No." Reggie refused by twisting his end and yanking it back with a jerk.

"Don't you'll rip it!" He yelled, but it was too late. Stumbling back a little from the cut slack, Jughead could only stare in disbelief at one half of his book in his hand and the other half in Reggie's hand.

"Oops."

Jughead saw red. Clenching his fist, he glared at the three in silence.

"Uh oh, he's mad now." Moose chuckled nervously.

With a growl of rage, Jughead charged at Reggie, who stepped back with wide eyes and threw the torn book at him in panic. Causing some of the pages to scatter to the ground around them.

Before he could reach Reggie, one of the others stuck their foot out and shoved his back. He fell face first into the sand. Hard.

"C'mon! Lets go before he gets up!" One of them shouts, Jughead heared the sound of their footsteps run past him, while he still lay facedown on the ground, spitting out the sand that had gotten into his mouth.

Pushing himself to his hands and knees he looked up to see all three running away.

_This is the worst Summer ever._

He thought with a sigh, as he slowly got up and began to dust off the sand on his clothes and gingerly touching his chin — letting out a small hiss — as he felt the sting of where the sand scrapped his face. If there were tears he also wiped, it was only because of the sand getting into his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up in surprise, Jughead quickly turned to see a dark-haired girl standing near the swings staring at him in concern.

She was wearing a black dress that reminded him of the kind of clothes Cheryl Blossom wore. Rich people clothes. Not recognizing her, he figured she didn't go to his school. He would have remembered if she did.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Jughead dismissed, straightening up fast. Feeling embarrassed that someone saw what happened and was probably only asking because they felt bad for him.

But the girl only came closer, where she began to pick up the pages off the ground.

"Those boys were stupid jerks," The girl said as she picked up the pages and attempted to put them back in order. Once she had all the pages she handed them over to him, "I'm Veronica, but you can just call me Ronnie, all my friends do. What's your name?"

Hesitantly he took the pages from her, he shook the remaining sand off the pages. Since she seemed nice enough, he told her his name, "Jughead."

"Jughead," she drew his name out, tilting her head in thought, he tensed up waiting on her to make fun of it.

Instead she asked, "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes, I never liked my real name," he confessed, thinking of all the times the teachers at the beginning of every school year would mispronounced it until he told them to use his nickname.

"Oh, okay" She simply nodded, and he relaxed a little as he realized she wasn't going to ask what his actual name was.

"Do you want to go on the swings with me Jughead?" She invited with a smile.

Putting his torn book in his back pocket, he watched as she went back to the swings and got on one. He grew curious about this girl who helped him when most people usually ignored him whenever Reggie and the others would pick on him.

He walked over and sat on the swing he was previously on and decided to talk to her.

"Where're you from?"

"New York." She answered, as she began pumping her legs back and forth. 

His eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Really? So what are you doing all the way here in Riverdale?"

"We're here for my grandfather's funeral that's on Sunday."

"Oh, sorry," Jughead said feeling contrite.

Veronica shrugged, "It's okay. I never really knew him."

"I never knew mine's either. I think he died before I was born." Jughead offered for his previous blunder, as he began to pump his legs to swing as well, "my dad never talks about him."

Veronica looked at him as she went back and forth, "Funny, my daddy never talked about his either."

"So you like the Baxter Brothers?" She asked changing the subject to something less serious.

Eagerly, he jumped at the chance to talk about his favorite book series, nobody else he knows has read them. He couldn't even get Archie to read them, "Yes! Do you read them too?"

"I only read a few of them from my school's library. I liked the first ten though. Book five was my favorite."

"Oh yeah, the one that happened in a haunted mansion. That's one of my favorites too."

They both continued discussing what their other favorite books were, while going back and forth on the swings. They both agreed the Harry Potter books were better than the films. And what Hogwarts house they would like to belong in. She'd said Slytherin and Jughead said Ravenclaw. Which somehow led to them disagreeing on which scary movie they've seen that was the scariest. She said The Grudge was the scariest and he argued Silence of the Lambs, but both admitted they're too scared to watch The Exorcist. Their conversation continued on in that vein. The two on their way to becoming friends.

Jughead's run in with Reggie before was soon forgotten.

* * *

Veronica was sitting atop the steps of the jungle gym that led to the big slide, looking down at everyone imperiously, as she declared she was the Princess and the playground was her Kingdom.

"Because my daddy always said I am one." She reasoned.

"A spoiled princess he must've meant." Jughead muttered, from halfway up the steps. He had noticed that she liked doing things her way, especially when she had basically told some other kids to leave because he and her were going to play up there now.

Yet he had to admit she hadn't meant it in the mean way Cheryl and her friends usually did to Betty or Ethel during school. More like she was just used to telling people what to do.

Bossy or not though, Jughead really was having fun playing with her.

"Silence my Knight, take this sword and slay the dragon over there." She commanded as she handed over a stick that had been laying in the sandpit, "bring me the priceless jewel it guards and I'll reward you."

Her talk of being a princess had Jughead remembering all the times his mom would to call him her Little Prince after she'd read him bedtime stories when he was little.

"What if I'm already a Prince though?" He asked taking the sword from her hands.

Veronica rested her hands on the handlebars as she smiled conspiratorially at his question.

"That's even better, because only Princes will get to rule with the Princess. The Knights don't. At least that's what my daddy told me. Now go kill our enemies."

Jughead stepped back down the steps onto level under the slide. Swinging the stick around fighting their invisible enemies. Then he went to the pole next to the platform where you can slide down it like a fireman.

"You know, if you're gonna be a prince then you'll need a crown, because all future kings need one." She said from above, while adjusting her hairband that sparkled in the sun.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a laugh, flashing her a smile, humoring her as he slid down the pole with his stick to slay the dragon.

* * *

Laughing they chased each other around the park, playing a game of tag now.

Running over to a big tree, wrapping her arms around the trunk, Veronica cried out, "Time out!"

Jughead groaned out in exasperation as he slowed down, "I said no time outs, Ronnie, remember?"

"No you didn't." She sang.

"Yes I did!" Jughead said, gritting his teeth.

"Did not."

"I did!"

"Nope."

"Yes I did! You liar! You just don't wanna be it!" Jughead his voice rising, his hand rubbing his face and running through his hair in growing anger, striding closer to where she was looking at him in amusement from behind the tree.

"You're funny when you're mad," Veronica giggled in the wake of his fustration, "did you know your ears turn red when you are?"

"I – what?" Sputtered Jughead, his irritation quickly forgotten, "No they don't!" He reached up to touch the tips of his ears as if he could feel the difference.

Veronica was still laughing as she went around the tree to peak at him from the other side of it. With a impish grin that made her dark eyes flash mischieviously, she beckoned him closer.

"Hey, do you want to hear a secret?"

"No," Jughead narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious at this sudden turn.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation and crossed her arms, "Just come here! It's important!"

"But why do you have to tell me behind that tree though? It's not like anyone else is near enough to hear you."

"Because that's not how secrets work that's why! Don't you trust me? I thought we were friends now," she said with a pout and the beginnings of what he knew was fake tears in her eyes.

"Fine," Jughead relented, as he stepped around the tree towards her, rolling his eyes hard — which was why he never saw it coming.

"What is with you girls and needing to tell secre – mmph???"

It happened too fast for him to react. All Jughead could feel was the sudden press of her lips against his. It was long enough to feel the softness of her lips, it was over before he could really register that she kissed him, and then she pulled back.

Stunned at what just happened, Jughead could only stare in shock as Veronica leaned over to his ear, cupping her hands over it to whisper her secret. Her words breathed into it causing his ear to tingle all over.

"I like you. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Jughead was speechless. She was still standing next to him, her mischievous grin still on her face.

"So do you want to?"

Snapping out of his shock he asked, "Huh?"

"Be my boyfriend."

He recoiled in horror, "No! Why?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she explained as if he was being slow, "Because I like you that's why. Besides only a Prince gets the Princess at the end of the stories remember?"

"Um, so what are we gonna to do now?" He asked frantically, desperate to change the subject. His face still burning. He decided that he was gonna just pretend that it didn't happen.

"Well, my Daddy usually buys my Mom jewelry and they go eat at their favorite restaurant."

"What? No! I meant what else we should play now."

But at the mention of eating, he licked his lips. He did feel thirsty more though, after all the running around they'd been doing. Remembering the money his dad gave him in case he wanted to get something at the park. He pulled put the crumpled five dollar bill from his pocket.

"How about a snowcone over there?" Jughead pointed to where he'd noticed the little stand parked along the sidewalk by the road. There was a line of people around it.

She turned to look where he was pointing and her face lit up.

"Yes! I want one," she grabbed his hand before he knew it and started walking them towards the direction of the stand.

"I only have enough for one though," Jughead warned a little breathlessly, trying to keep up with her purposeful stride.

"So? We'll just share it then," she replied, looking at him from over her shoulders with a raised brow.

Well, that made sense, he decided. Maybe it's better if he just stopped trying to resist her.

"Hello dears, what is your order?" The snowcone greeted when it was their turn.

Jughead held out his crumpled bill to the Snowcone lady, "One cone please."

Taking his money, she gestured to the bottles filled with different colored flavors, "What flavor do you two want? I have blue, red and green – "

"–All of them!"

"–All of them!"

Jughead and Veronica both simultaneously and enthusiastically interrupted the woman.

They both turned sharply to look at each other.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx!"

"I said it first!"

"I said it first!"

They both stared for a few seconds before they burst into laughter. The Snowcone lady joining them.

"Well wasn't that precious. Aren't you two just peas in a pod." The woman chuckled as she handed them their snowcone and the change, "Have fun on your date you two."

"We're not – " Jughead began to protest, only to be interrupted by a triumphant Veronica.

"See? Even the grown up knows."

Jughead could only shake his head as he turned to led the way to a table that was close to the pond where they could finish their snowcone.

They sat in companionable silence eating it with their spoons.

"Hey, Ronnie, what color is my tongue?" He stuck his tongue out for her to look.

"Blue. What about mine" Ronnie answered sticking her own out.

"Red."

Once they finished the cone, Veronica thanked him for sharing it with her.

"This was the best first date ever, Jughead."

He groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation, "For the last time, this is not a date, Ronnie."

They next went to the pond because Veronica wanted to look at the ducks. She was crouched near the ground, cooing at the ducklings following their mother right where they were, while he was throwing rocks into the water as far as he could.

Looking for more rocks to throw, something in the grass reflecting the light from the sun caught his eye. He bent to pick it up. It was a black rock that felt almost like glass. Holding it up to see it closer, feeling the slightly sharp edges with his thumb he remembered seeing something like this in a book.

It was called Obsidian, they were made from a Volcanoes. He never knew there used to be Volcanoes nearby.

"Here, you can have this," he held it up for Veronica.

Curious, she came over to see what was in his hand.

Taking it gently from his hand, looking at it closely, she gasped, "Oh Jughead, it's so pretty!"

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, he wasn't going to admit he was giving it to her because it reminded him of her dark hair when the sun shines on it, "Well, you said you wanted me to bring you a jewel, so here it is."

She threw herself at him hugging him tightly, "I knew you would see it my way. You're the best boyfriend Prince ever."

He rolled his eyes, deciding to just let her have her delusions. Still he felt warm inside knowing that she liked the stone.

 _This is the best Summer ever._ He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her to return her hug.

"Veronica!" An angry voice in the distance cut through their moment. Causing both of them to jump back away from each other.

They turned to see a dark-haired woman in a black dress, striding towards them, followed by an older man wearing some type of uniform Jughead didn't know from what.

"Is that your parents?" Jughead asked nervously.

"No. That's just my nanny, and our driver," Veronica answered, merely looking annoyed where he was starting to feel apprehensive.

"Oh," was his response to the revelation that she was from a rich family, as he suspected. He was also surprised that apparently her family needed someone to drive for them. He thought that kind of thing only existed in movies. _Did they need one because h_ _er dad doesn't know how to drive?_

As the adults came closer, Jughead began to wonder if he should leave before they got here but when he was about to ask if he should, Veronica took his hand as if she read his thoughts. Maybe she was more nervous than she looked or maybe she just sensed he was.

"Do you know what a fright you gave everyone when you weren't at the Chapel? How worried your parents are?" The woman chastised the moment she was close enough that she didn't have to yell.

The woman finally seemed to take notice of him as she stopped in front of them.

Jughead couldn't help but draw back at the look of disapproval on the woman's face as she looked over him, making him feel self-conscious about the holes in his jeans and the scrape on his chin from the sandpit. Her faced seemed to scrunch up even more as she looked at their joined hands. It that same kind of look some of his other classmate's moms would give him whenever his parents weren't around. He tried to let go of Veronica's hand but to his surprise she only gripped tighter.

"I only wanted to have some fun and play at this park for a little while," Veronica replied unapologetically, tossing her shiny black hair back in defiance.

"When your father gave his approval that you could come here, he did not mean you should go alone and definitely not be playing with any strange boys you don't know." The nanny hissed turning her glare onto Veronica.

"He's not strange, and I do know him, he's my friend!" She defended hotly.

"Besides I had my mom's phone with me," letting go of his hand, she pulled out the phone from her pocket, "and nothing happened to me anyways."

"Be that as it may, Miss Lodge, it was still too dangerous to go out alone. Even for a town as small as this." The driver reprimanded gently, in stark contrast to the woman, "Now call your father and tell him that you're on your way back."

Veronica reluctantly did as her driver asked and dialed the phone. While he shifted anxiously, he hoped she wouldn't be in too much trouble for playing with him.

"Hello? Daddy?...I'm at the park..." She looked sheepish as she admitted, "I didn't know the ringer was off."

"Yes daddy, I will," Veronica visibly deflated as she nodded into her phone.

She turned to him with a sad smile, "I have to go now, Jughead."

Jughead feeling saddened that his new friend was suddenly leaving, asked her, "Will you still be around tomorrow? You said the funeral will be on Sunday. Maybe we can still ask our parents if we could at least see each other before you go back home."

"I'll try," Ronnie attempted to reassure him, but he could tell she didn't think she would be able to, "I had fun today, thank you for the snowcone and rock."

Jughead tried to give her a smile, "I did too. Thank you for helping me with my book."

She gave him one last hug, until the nanny grabbed her hand and led her away.

He stayed there watching as they walked away. When they reached the black car she turned to give him one last wave before she got in the backseat.

He didn't how long he stood there after the car sped away. Until he heard the familiar voice of his dad call out his name from around the corner he came from earlier.

"Jug, it's time to go!" His dad stood on the sidewalk beckoning him over.

With a sigh, Jughead silently walked to his dad.

He took a last look around and couldn't help but feel like he was right back where he started. Even though everything around him still looked the same. The sound of the kids laughing in the distance, the wind blowing in the leaves causing spots of the bright sunshine to dance on the ground, the sky was still a clear blue, yet everything seemed duller now that she was gone. Like she was never there and he made her up.

The torn book stuffed in his back pocket was the only evidence that she was real.

She had left as abruptly as she came into his life. Taking the Summer with her.

_And all that you're left with is the occasional thought of where are they now, and if you would ever meet them again some day..._


End file.
